Fireworks
by CinderCiela
Summary: Oneshot. Inuyasha is finally asked to choose between Kikyou and Kagome. How will he know if he should listen to his heart or his mind? Instead, he listens to the fireworks.


"Inuyasha."

The hanyou was prepared for what was coming. Probably a 'sit' and then maybe some pouting on Kagome's part. He had gone to see Kikyou again. He knew how everyone in his traveling party felt about her, especially Kagome. He knew that Sango secretly offered to push him off a cliff for Kagome's sake, and he knew that Shippo wished that Kikyou would hurry up and die. He knew that everyone would side with Kagome, who undoubtedly had feelings for him. But did he have feelings for her? When he thought about it rationally, he knew that he cared for Kagome. He didn't want her hurt or sad, angry or in pain. But did he really _love_ her? If he kissed her, would he feel the same fireworks he felt when he kissed Kikyou?

"Inuyasha, I'm going to ask you something." Kagome told him in a stern voice. Her glare on him was hard, like stone. It made his head hurt. "You _have_ to answer, and you have to answer _honestly_. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and looked at her funny. "Hey, just what are you getting at?!"

But Kagome simply ignored his question and asked again, this time more firmly, "Do you understand?"

Inuyasha simply huffed, not wanting to get sat, and nodded.

"Who do you love more, me or Kikyou?"

The world seemed to stop for Inuyasha. He was sure Kagome had probably thought about that question a million times, but now she finally came out with it. He had to choose. One or the other. When he was with Kikyou, his heart raced. He felt the closet thing to 'love' since his mother died. When he was with Kagome, his heart was steady, but he was calm and happy. He was content.

Was that really all he felt with Kagome, though? Was 'content' enough for her? He knew that he had to answer 'Kagome'. She really wasn't giving him any other option, but he played with the idea in his mind. Loving Kagome. Did he? He wanted to make her happy, but did that make _him_ happy? Somewhere, deep in the pit of his stomach, he knew the answer. But he couldn't say it. He breathed heavily, and clenched his fist tight enough to draw blood. He knew how he had to decide, and what would determine his answer. So he pulled Kagome to him and embraced her in a kiss.

It was smooth, and milky, and the kind of kiss that most people would easily enjoy. But not Inuyasha. Kagome leaned in further, and he knew. There were no fireworks. What his heart had been trying to tell him finally surfaced in his mind, and as he pulled away from Kagome, he was prepared to speak.

That was, until he realized his mouth was completely dry.

He was trapped inside his own mind. He loved Kikyou, but with Kagome, it was almost a brother-sister relationship. But that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted more, and she would do what it takes to get more. She was Kagome, the only voice of authority in their little travel party. He liked being her friend. He never had friends, not until Kagome. And now he would lose her friendship forever. He would also lose the trust in Miroku and Sango. Would doing what his heart tells him really be worth it?

Listen to his heart, or his mind? His heart was strong, it knew what it wanted. It wanted a happily-ever-after with Kikyou. But his mind told him that it really wasn't his choice. Kagome was the reason he was here, he was walking, and not pinned to a tree. She was in charge. If he spoke through his heart, kagome would repel him forever. He knew she would. But if he spoke through his mind, Kagome would be living happily, but would he?

Inwardly, he shook his head. What a selfish notion. No one cared if he was happy. Kagome, on the other hand, _had_ to be happy. If Kagome was upset, she had supporters. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo cared about Kagome's wants. If Inuyasha was upset, people kicked and picked at him, adding insult to injury.

He decided on what was best for everyone. He was going to say, 'Kagome'. But when he opened his mouth to speak, it was too late. His heart was speaking for him. "Will you still be my friend?" Inuyasha was shocked at his own weak-sounding question. He had never asked anything like that before. But he continued. "I don't love you like that, Kagome. The fireworks are with Kikyou. But... I want us to be friends."

Kagome was quiet for a minute. Then she spoke, and her voice held no sadness, nor malice. "Fireworks, huh? ...Is that your honest answer?"

A big breath, then, "Yes."

"Does Kikyou make you happy?"

"Yes."

Kagome lifted her head up. Her eyes were watering, but there was a relief in them. She smiled, and smiled genuinely. "Your happiness is my happiness. If Kikyou's where the fireworks are at, it can't be helped. If I can't love you like that," She threw her arms around Inuyasha and embraced him in a hug. "then I'll love you as a friend."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He had underestimated Kagome. He thought that she'd be angry, and leave him forever. But now he had her, too. His heart was full. Kikyou as his lover, Kagome as his friend. He hugged her and whispered into her soft ebony locks, "Thank you."

Kagome smiled. "I want you to be happy. I shouldn't chain you down. Now lets go back to the group."

Kagome left the clearing where they had been seated, to return to camp with Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha followed her, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was uncharacteristically gleeful, and Shippo made it a point to make fun of him for that. Kagome didn't tell the others about her latest establishment, not wanting them to turn against Inuyasha. It was perfect now. Inuyasha was grateful that Kagome finally had the courage to ask, and the heart to allow him to love someone other than herself.

Inuyasha slept peacefully that night, and made plans to see Kikyou the next day.

* * *

 **Don't like InuKyo? _Too bad_. I know Both Inu and Kags are a little OOC, but I wanted to make this really sweet. If cannon Inu really did choose Kyo, which I actually find more likely than him choosing Kags, Kags would probably be a lot more harsh, and turn everyone against him.**

 **And I know they didn't have fireworks back then. It just fit the theme.**


End file.
